Changes
by SilvermistFox
Summary: People do change with times, but to forget, sometimes it is nearly impossible without help.
1. Changes

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 1: Changes**

 _"I won't ever show my vulnerable side, not even in my dreams,"_ Kagome last told him that when they last parted.

Now out of pure coincidence, she is right before of him, sitting just outside of a café sipping on a hot cup of tea that still has tea in it as she reads a magazine at one of the café that lined up between the branded shops in Ginza.

"Hello again onii-san," Kagome greeted, glancing in his direction from the side of her eyes as she resumed reading her magazine.

There is a quiet elegance to her even if she is just sitting there reading the magazine as she placed the cup of tea back on the saucer that comes with the cup. In this time and age, Kagome Higurashi, the priestess that shattered the Shikon no Tama and had to piece it back together, should now be about in the age of her early 20s in present time.

It was always annoying to hear her calling that and it still did even with a 500 years gap. He stood before of her, coldly looking at her in such a manner that would have scared most people off, but not her. Inuyasha had since disappeared from her world for a number of centuries, a backfire of sort when after a few years into their early marriage. Where Inuyasha was unable to become, a full-blooded youkai, she became one easily after their mating. It could have been an influence from after the Shikon disappeared, or her constant scrap with youkai. Though she is lucky in a sense that some of her ability as a miko still remain in tact, and has since the destruction of the Shikon no Tama, made her even stronger than she imagined.

Since Inuyasha's disappearance, Kagome had her heart crushed when she could not find him, and even requesting from Kohaku to allow her to have Kirara join her in search for him when she could no longer sit idle in the village and wait for his return. However, the results were the same, her search came to an end and she was never able to search for him despite of her new change and ability, and she later gave up the search despite of her heartaches.

"Miko," he called out, old habits that are hard to die and he's the kind that is more tough love than anything.

There is not much in words that they could say to one another, but the Kagome now, intrigues him, especially when she reminds him somewhat of himself when he was still learning about being compassionate. The her now, though dressed simply in a pair of tight fitted jeans and a plain white blouse top, made it look like that of a high end luxury brand despite of her usual choice of places to shop in.

"What of news about that half-breed," he asked her out of the blue, but already knowing the answer.

There was a frown upon her face, but then a hint of a sad smile appears on her face as she stopped reading. Her fingers intertwined together, he noticed the tightening of her fingers into a lock, and it was still affecting her even after so long. It was not something that he should be concerned about but she is the few remaining person that he had somehow come to care for. Since Rin's passing centuries ago, he was left with Inuyasha, her, and even Jaken.

In actual fact, he knows everything just that he remained indifferent to it and kept it to himself. Kagome in some ways never really stopped hoping that perhaps one day Inuyasha might appear and return back into her life. For 3 years, she had given her life to him, staying in the Feudal Era after she had completed high school, but now she is a little behind in getting her university degree because of the 3 years that she had spent in the past. However somehow she was on the fast course in getting recognize when she took on the course to become a historian, something that he had not expected.

"None," she replied, looking away from him not sure if it was in shame or embarrassment.

He did not say anything but instead fished out from his pocket for his phone, sliding the new phone to unlock the screen he quickly brought up the dial pad and looked at her waiting expectantly or so his body says as his finger hover above the screen waiting for to give him her number.

"Apologies," Kagome said as she gave him her number, her eyes watching his fingers typed her number into his phone.

Sesshoumaru look indifferent as always, his golden eyes lowered as he looked at his screen, waiting perhaps for her contact to be saved. Her phone's ringing caught her attention as she look at the new unknown number that stopped just as abruptly as it rang.

"That's my number," Sesshoumaru informed her, pocketing his phone again as he check on the timing. "I've a meeting to get to,"

"Goodbye onii-san," she said it so softly that the normal human would not hear it except if they were someone of their kind.

He always kept tabs on her, as he did with the rest of the people that had affected his life whilst he build his empire, and expand his power and influence in this new era. It was always the same with him, power, influence and expanding his territory whilst up keeping the proud title that he had inherited in the end.

There were many other things that changed in his life, and some are for the better, but he as always strikes fear in everyone, except those that knows him who are few, if not, dead. She has changed a lot, into a silent mature lady of breeding even if she is not born into their kind or of his ranking and status. Even for the age in which she appears to be, Kagome draws attention to her with the way she carries herself and the air around her speaks differently. There is a cold indifference in her that he saw, somewhat like him in the past, even now he is about the same.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, here's the information in which you have requested," one of his member of staff said, handing to him the sealed document that contained the information in which he had called in earlier for.

He hated the way she would always call him 'onii-san' it just irks him so much, even more so when he would see her clinging so closely to Inuyasha, admittedly, he was even a little jealous as well. His _half-brother_ had seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth after his spies had managed to find where his trail ran cold. Even now he has someone out there searching for that hanyou that had cause so much trouble and leave a stain in the family tree.

Since Inuyasha's disappearance, and it had somewhat affected her as well. There are many nights, months turning to years that she had continuously search for him with whatever help that she can get from her friends. Somewhere during her search, Kagome gave up, tired and mentally broken down on the inside. She loved him even as a hanyou and she never once doubted her love for him.

It was perhaps a stupid thing for her to do now, but she still hoped that perhaps one day she would be reunited with him again. School has been a breeze since living through those times of learning and waiting to be able to be with her family again. The Well stopped working for her after their marriage was consummated, he had seen her then at her lowest, desperate and digging the well's dried up ground until her hands became raw and bleed as she pounded uselessly on the ground.

He was never one to know how to comfort others or the least bit understand how she had felt except that it ached him to see her behaving as such and had decided to leave then. When it came to emotions he was never one to fully understand it, and that had been only the beginning of his understanding for some of it, but at the same time it was close to non-existent.

Kagome has turned out to be even more desirable. Something in which he had not expected, especially when this is perhaps the first time he happens to see her in centuries. She had always been outspoken and annoyingly loud to him when they first met, but now she has the air of quiet elegance, and it made him curious if she still had that fire in her.

She was drawing attention to herself, there was something about the way that she carries herself, and holds herself even if she was just walking from one end of the campus to the other. Her friends from high school often told her that there have been changes to her since her returning to the pink of health, and resuming her study as though she had never once missed it and excelling it. They had joke with her about it saying that they would want to have a share of the same virus that she was having if it meant suddenly becoming as bright as she is and passing her studies without issue even when she was told to retake the tests just to prove that she was not cheating.

Those were quite drama, but it did help speed things along, especially with her current knowledge plus the 500 years or so she took the time to travelling and learning as well. Seeing Sesshoumaru again reminded her how cool he always look, and the many resemblance that Inuyasha has from their family bloodline.

Sesshoumaru however was hesitant about calling Kagome since that day and have been deliberating, sometimes looking at his phone even as he practically glared holes into it, or melt it with his eyes with the intensity that he was looking at it. He had been trying to find a reason or excuse for the reason of his call, but acting like a virgin was something that he was not at all interested or happy about at the moment and growled at his phone loudly before giving out orders to his subordinates.

The message did not come until days later, Kagome had been hesitant to typing that message over to Sesshoumaru. There are many things in which they have just about nothing to say to one another, since they both kept their personal life each to themselves, even when it comes down to business.

 _To: Sesshoumaru Onii-san  
From: Kagome  
Subject: Dinner?_

 _Hello Onii-san_  
 _Perhaps we should have dinner one of the days when you are available?  
\- Kagome_

It has been too long a time and she was hoping to perhaps meet up with him and maybe they could 'reminisce' about the past, or catch-up if either of them ever spoke to one another. Perhaps if she got lucky, Sesshoumaru might have ignored her email/message, and not even reply her.

Sesshoumaru however was somewhat surprise to see the message that came to his phone as he contemplated over it. The message had come in weeks later after he last saw her when they were both in Ginza. Kagome received an almost immediate reply from Sesshoumaru saying that they should meet the next night for dinner, something that she had not expected. And as she had expected, his reply to her is curt and short, mainly a timing and a location for the next day.

Was he perhaps too fast in replying her was the thought running through his head. He had made plans to have dinner in one of the more obscure and quiet restaurant where he would dine alone usually and not with his partners or business associates. Always he will book out three private rooms in a row, so he would get the privacy and peace that he wants aside from not wanting to smell undesirable scent of other drunkards around of him. He was about an hour early, perhaps it was his eagerness or perhaps it was the usual with him as Sesshoumaru ordered the finest of their saké whilst he waited for Kagome to arrive.

"Onii-san," Kagome greeted once the manager of the restaurant showed her to the room that Sesshoumaru is in, indulging himself a little.

Kagome was early, and when she was seated opposite of him they both fell into an awkward silence. It was something that they had both imagine the scenario to be, just silence and in no way were they able to start a conversation of sorts since they were both unsure where to begin it with.

"Businesses doing well?" she asked after taking some liquid courage which she had poured and refilled for him and herself when she first entered.

"Always," he replied her shortly, golden eyes watching her as he observe every little thing about her.

"Sesshoumaru," he said, taking a sip of his saké before placing it back down on the table again.

Kagome looked at him questioningly not really quite sure she understands what he was saying.

"Just call me Sesshoumaru," he told her again with hints of impatience in his voice as he gave her a look of annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru," she tried it slowly, letting his name roll off her tongue, something that she had not done so for quite a while.

The way his name sounded coming from her sounded almost lyrical, something that he had not expect, just like how he feel pleased that she is now addressing him by his name. He could see the slight tugging at the side of her lips as Kagome said his name. There is a form of intimacy in the way that she said his name, with that old fondness.

"Have you ordered?" Kagome asked, not sure from where their conversation is heading towards to, but at least it is a question of sort that is somewhat safe to ask.

"My secretary had done so for us," he told her, putting an end to the conversation again, something that it made Sesshoumaru cringe inwardly, unsure how that was even to create conversation between them.

"That's nice," she mumbled, refilling their cups of saké as she poured the last drop into his cup.

Again, the awkward silence settled between them as they both did not acknowledge the manager and his server who brought in their ordered food as they laid it out on the table, introducing to the both of them their meal that night and that they will bring in a few more bottles of saké that Sesshoumaru would usually order before they took their leave, closing the door when they left.

"This is quite the extravagant spread," she commented, waiting for him to take up his chopsticks before she did hers.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything about it, having earlier gotten the more extravagant menu just for the two of them, again, something that he would usually not do since he would place himself first, but not this dinner with her. He had been somewhat nervous about this dinner meeting, and he is annoyed at that somehow. He had been like that lately whenever it concerns Kagome, something that he himself is still figuring out.

They ate in silence mainly because there is one too many topics that neither of them dare to ask or approach the other with.

"Did you ever find Tetsusaiga?" she asked, her voice wavering a little at the mention of the sword that Inuyasha had.

"…No," Sesshoumaru replied her.

After so many years and that _half-breed_ was still on her mind. The sentimentality that she has was something in which he could not understand much, even now he could only relate fraction of it. He is somewhat jealousy of that half-breed, and just because he has her loyalty no matter how long that she has to wait.

"He's long gone," Sesshoumaru informed her, not really putting it delicately across as he tried to be forward about it.

"Still as indelicate as ever," Kagome commented her tone hardening as did the emotions disappeared from her eyes, just like that day when she last told him that she's not going to show her vulnerable side and disappeared.

He glowered at her, a glare in his stone cold glass marble like honey eyes, but it did not strike fear in her like how it will with many others. There was no fear or any emotions, nothing in her eyes, even her face, it was a blank and she is just as good as he is.

"It's time to stop waiting," Sesshoumaru told her, trying to tone his way of speaking down for her saké.

He had long considered Kagome as part of his pack, just that he was not sure that she knows. He had always been keeping watch on her, just watching but never interfering unless it was needed, and that was never even. She always have a means of getting by with what she had done in the past, the many skills that she had picked up were really interesting per say, but he never once went to see it himself. His subordinates have and were all enthralled by her and that caused his more protective streak to appear.

"It's not as easy," Kagome told him as she drank her cup of saké clean.

"Then teach me," he told her monotonously his piercing eyes looking at her as he drank his cup of saké.

Her ears must be deceiving her, that there is something which Sesshoumaru wanted her to teach him. It was almost amusing had it not been for that serious look in that stone cold face, not a single twitch but there is but one that shows his impatience in wanting to hear her answer.

"We could learn together," he told her, reaffirming what she heard as Sesshoumaru looked at her straight in the eyes, his saké cup set down before of him.

"If only it is that easy Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him with a shake of her head, "Time does not mend everything or make on forget," she continued bitterly.

He could not say anything against that, but it is somewhat true, it took him too long in the past to realize the importance Rin is him. She had helped him gained his own sword, Bakusaiga, that gave him even greater power, and when he too received the title that his Father has until now and more. Power, status, money, looks, everything else that one could think of, he has it all, except for a mate, a wife.

"Then we'll learn to manage it," he told her firmly, his golden eyes serious and left her speechless as Kagome looked at him unsure of herself.

"Okay," Kagome finally said, her eyes looking down for a moment as she became hesitant in her choice.

Sesshoumaru was however, thrilled at it and could feel his heart beat just a little faster at her decision. Looking at her though, he could see the hesitance and conflict that she was having with herself as Kagome looked up at him with mix emotions.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

Okay so I screwed up one of the stories, and have decided to keep it short and sweet, with this newly written story which I hope to end within 10 chapters. Hope that you guys enjoy it.


	2. Companionship

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 2: Companionship**

Kagome was quick to feel comfortable around of Sesshoumaru, but it could also be because that they are both of about the same old souls that crave for the past and the ties they both have to one another in someway that reminded them of the Sengoku Jidai.

"I wish we could see the stars again like in the past," Kagome commented on one of the nights when they were both dining in the comforts of Sesshoumaru's penthouse that has a full view of Tokyo Bay.

Sesshoumaru stood silently by her side, studying her profile from the side of his eyes as he glances out to the view that his penthouse has to offer. It has been weeks since their arrangement, but it was really more for his benefit to be able to have her by his side like a form of comfort of sort.

"That could be arranged," he said almost softly a hint of tenderness in his voice.

"But it will not be like it was in the past," Kagome told him with a sad forlorn smile upon her face as she turned away from the full length glass window her eyes closed for the moment.

"The stars are much brighter, and everything else around sings back then, now it is all just a cold concrete world," she continued with an internal sigh, her head shaking slightly at the difference of when they were in the past and now.

The Daiyoukai reached out with a hand to tilt her head up from it's bowed position, forcing her to look into his once harden eyes that now held the slightest show of emotion that she had only seen it recently whenever they are alone. He is just as vulnerable as she is and it was shocking that he was showing it to her.

"We agreed to move on forth," Sesshoumaru reminded her, letting his hand fall to his side as he clenched it into fists to not do something else that either of them might later regret.

"Easier said than done," Kagome told him, turning her head away to hide the blush that she could feel slowly rising.

Perhaps they both have been too comfortable with one another the past few weeks that they were together, even if they were to not speak to one another, it was really for the companionship that they both enjoyed. He somewhat level her, kept her sane from thinking that perhaps she was not alone with being who she is or what had happened in the past to her.

Sesshoumaru growled at her stubbornness, not at all liking the way that she was behaving, so unlike the person that he knows of in the past. However he too was somewhat like her, except that he buried it with doing more work and not thinking much of the past. Bakusaiga was one of the few things that reminded him of the many things he had gone through and the few lessons that he had learnt.

"Then turn your attention," he growled at her, drawing her against his body firmly, to which she did not seemed fazed by it at all.

"Amusing," Kagome commented dryly, placing her hands on his chest as she pushed him away.

If there was ever a doubt in him that Kagome had lost her fiery deposition, it was all thrown aside with the way she responded to his kissing and teasing. He had originally thought to resist and hold himself back with her until at least she was starting to open up, but with the way she always seem to have a constant memory of Inuyasha and the past in her mind it was close to impossible and he wanted to monopolize her mind and memory.

They are both lonely people that much Kagome agrees to, and much as she tries to remain loyal to Inuyahsa or the memories of him, it was still easy for her to be swept away. And that is what Sesshoumaru is doing, sweeping her away from those memories though temporal it may be. They are just licking one another's wound, and they were both lonely, for so many centuries.

"I'm Inuyasha's mate," she whispered softly against him, but he growled out in annoyance at her remembrance of him even at such timing.

"We agreed to move on," he told her, pressing on with a half glared at her as they nearly stopped everything.

"We did," Kagome voiced her agreement, taking a step back but was kept to _very_ short because of Sesshoumaru.

"Good," he said with a gravel growl in which she replied to with a breathy moan against him.

He carried her off to where his bedroom is, but never once did their lips broke apart as Kagome wrapped her arms around of his neck whilst he carried her bridal style. He was nervous having not done it in quite a while, but also because it was with her. Why though, was something that he finds almost ridiculous, just as much as how she makes him feel differently. Everything about her entices him, made him hunger more for her, to hear all the sounds that she makes, and all her sensitive parts, the ones that makes her go wild.

The feeling of another's warmth in bed next to her made her feel secure and wanted as Kagome groaned and turned to her side to have the warmth be wrapped around of her back. The two inu-youkai slept comfortably for the first time without much disturbance or being unable to sleep over a long time period. Sesshoumaru was not really onto to cuddle, but when he felt the movement of Kagome turning away from him, he slide a hand around of her waist to have her body pressed against his in a perfect fit. They are merely licking one another's wound nothing more, though admittedly, he had nearly marked her during their tumble amongst his sheet.

Though at the moment he just want to sleep in a little more with the female by his side that is giving him a warm feeling, not just in bed. Kagome had thought for sure that Sesshoumaru would have left the bed when she was fully awake and realized what they had done the other night, but instead felt comforted by his presence, and snuggled under the sheets a little more as she tilt her head up to lay it in the crook of his neck as he drew her closer to him.

Modesty was not really something that she came to realize that she mind as much as she did when she was human, but it could also be that when it comes to her human times, she had one too many encounters where her clothes were practically destroyed and trashed. Another reason could be that she prefers the skin-ship, something that she came to realize after a while, though she do feel a little more shy and embarrassed at times still over her immodesty.

After that night, it was not the first or the last time since they had engaged in intercourse, it became somewhat more frequent, and they both had to keep themselves in check, just so they do not over do it. Though Kagome had come to observe that Sesshoumaru is in fact more changed than she had first realized, he's even more of a romantic that she gave him credit for, something that is pleasantly pleasing to her surprisingly.

Sesshoumaru had even made arrangements to bring her out on one of the evenings to see the stars after their conversation. As an add bonus, there are even fireflies at the place that he had brought her to, something that she had been both delighted and excited about when she saw it. It brought out an almost childish side of her that reminded Sesshoumaru much of Rin as he looked at her reminiscing the past.

"I miss her too," Kagome told him softly, knowing well that he can hear her despite of their distance.

Rin would have loved this field full of fireflies, and knowing her, she would have tried catching some in her small hands and present them to Sesshoumaru with such a big warm smile upon her face as she does so. Even the always complaining Jaken is not one so cold as to hate her, just like Sesshoumaru, Rin grows on him after a while of taking care of her despite of his complaining and ranting.

"At least she still exist in our memories and heart," Kagome continued, placing a comforting hand over his after a moment of hesitation.

They help one another in a way, but mainly it is the companionship that they both welcome. Kagome however is scared for her heart, and had since the time when she gave up on finding Inuyasha, locked her heart up and placed it up on the highest shelve. Even the males that approach her in her university are more often turned down and rejected without hesitation or a second though. Some of them are nice and genuine, whilst others just see her as another notch or perhaps a short-term type of girlfriend.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her in indifference, keeping his expressions and feelings out from his face and eyes as he studied Kagome's profile for a moment before he reached out to grab her hand and pulled her towards him. Her eyes were wide in surprise, not expecting him to do that as Kagome tried to prevent herself from landing or hitting on Sesshoumaru too hard despite him having a better resistance than humans. She would have protested at his actions, but instead he captured her lips.

The idea of them having a romp in the wilderness made her heart beat faster as she looked into his eyes, almost shivering in pleasure at the memory of their first joining. Sesshoumaru had surprisingly been urgent but gentle with her and had ease her into it despite her being celibate for centuries, something that she was also grateful for, as the similar bittersweet pain from that night reminded her of when she gave herself fully to Inuyasha the first time.

The stars are reflected in her eyes he noticed as Sesshoumaru looked at her, she reminds him of Rin in some ways, but Kagome hardly shows it these days, and to see it now, its really almost breathtaking with how a simple smile can change her expression so much.

"Come, we best be returning," Sesshoumaru said, much to her disappointment as he gently push her off himself.

When he pushed her off, Kagome was somewhat disappointed and had frown at it as she pushed it aside and stood in silent agreement with his decision. They rode in silence the trip back to Tokyo as both of them would glance at the other from the side of their eyes from time to time. They're both changed person since they've met one another again, something that did not faze either of them as though it was already foretold. And they are currently, comfortable with one another enough to share just about everything, _nearly_ everything.

That night when Kagome returned back to her apartment, she felt the loneliness for the first time, and craved for the companionship that Sesshoumaru and her now share. It comforts them both and it would seem that now she is somewhat unable to live without him in a way. Her family members were unable to comprehend of the loneliness that she feels, or the thing that she craves for and want to hang on to desperately to remind her that she is not going mad or a monster of sort from stories and legends.

 _Ringgg Rin-_

"Speak," came the cool voice from the other end of the phone.

For a moment silence befall them again as it did most of the time as Kagome closes her eyes wondering what had possess her to call him shortly after he had dropped her off. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out of it. Usually after such a long pause, Sesshoumaru would have most probably hung up in the first 10 seconds or so. Kagome kept her mouth shut, unsure of what she should say.

"What's wrong," he finally spoke, breaking the silence, the slightest tone of concern in it and it made her somewhat smile forlornly.

Again he was met with silence on her end as Sesshoumaru navigated his car, whilst the soft rumble of the car's engine could be heard from Kagome's end of the phone. She swallowed, unsure of what to say as she stumbled in her mind trying to find the right words. She was about to speak instead, his voice floated through the phone again.

"Open the door," Kagome looked somewhat shock that she did not catch the sound of his car engine having ceased or the sound of his car door closing.

"Kagome, open the door," he repeated himself again patiently as he waited outside of the door.

She scrambled onto her feet as Kagome rushed to open the door almost in disbelief until she smelt his scent as she neared the door and opened it in embarrassment to see the proud Daiyoukai standing there looking at her silently in an expectant manner.

"…I'm sorry," Kagome began with an apology as she looked to the floor, wanting to hide her embarrassment.

No words or much were needed for he too could guess what it is about, Sesshoumaru entered her house without much of a permission, hating to be standing outside like a fool. The place in which she had rented is small, and of average housing like most of the other populations in Japan live like.

"Come in," she mumbled beneath her breath in slight annoyance knowing that he can hear it.

Sesshoumaru threw a glare in her direction but turned away to look at the somewhat lacking in décor apartment that she had acquired, and yet it still had warm touches to it, just a little lonely. He knows that in some sense, he was trespassing, entering into her home without her permission, but he hated to be standing outside of her door like someone who is being punished.

It was stupid of her to have made that call to his phone when she should have just perhaps take a shower and go to bed and prepare herself for her lecture in school tomorrow.

"I apologize for making that call," Kagome said again as she placed her phone on the counter before going behind of it as she went to get him a cup of cold barley tea that she had made before hand.

The Daiyoukai placed a hand over her fridge preventing her from opening it as he looked down at her.

"Why did you call," he demanded to know, wanting to hear the words come from her lips.

"I-It's nothing," she said, straightening herself as she looked into his eyes.

"You're lying Miko," he snarled at her unhappy with what she answered him with.

"What will you have me do then," she demanded, no, challenged him, not wanting to admit to him of her loneliness.

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, the same stubbornness and defiance that he saw in her eyes since the first day that they met.

"Why did you return," she demanded in return, she herself just realizing the oddness of the situation when he would usually not bother or care that much as well.

The great Daiyoukai himself was silent this time, his silent steely gaze overbearing, as he looked into Kagome's own honey maple ones, the silence and air around them thickening. He did not want to admit or say anything in reply to her question, instead they both looked to one another in silent defiance.

Kagome was nervous, as she kept glancing from between his eyes and his lips, her mind in contemplation if she should do it. Sesshoumaru saw it, and his eyes were doing the same as she is, following the trail of her eyes, the rise of her nose, to the lips that her tongue darted out to lick it, moistening her lips. He tilted her head up when he ran a hand through her black tresses, pulling her head back by the hair in a gentle manner, not to hurt her, but so he could get a better angle of her lips when he slanted his over hers.

He was hungry for her, as she is for him it seemed. He had wanted to bring her to her bedroom, but instead was urged by her impatience to take her there to which he growled in want at her demand, something that he did not mind at all because of his own impatience as well. They are both well matched in their bodily compatibility wise, seeing that it would take a lot more for a human to satisfy them.

Tired and spent in his arms, Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck, his tongue licking along the junction of her neck and shoulder, fangs scraping the skin lightly in tease as he itched and is tempted to sink his fangs into it to mark her whilst they copulate. Kagome purred in a rumbling manner from her chest as she leaned in against his arms, snuggling up against him more as he adjusted his arms around her naturally, letting her slip and fit better into his embrace. It feels comfortable and _right_ , with her fitting so perfectly, the time it was still somewhat early, seeing as to how they had both returned to Tokyo an hour before midnight. He turned his head, hearing and seeing that she had fallen into a slumber and did not want to awake her.

There is a peaceful look to her face as compared to the somber sad look that she would usually have upon her face. He watched her stirred, for once showing some form of emotion on his face as it softened and showed more affection. It is a good thing though, that there is no one else to witness it, not even Kagome who is in his arms, safely asleep, as he was sure to keep her warm with his mokomoko that he had summoned. To think that he had fallen in love, was really something almost unthinkable, most especially when said person was formerly a human and someone that used to travel with his _half-brother_.

To think that he now desired her for more than just a bed partner, but for someone to be more permanent in his life, not as his sister-in-law, but as _his_.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks to those of you taking an interest in this, I'm hoping to wrap this story up real soon before I start revising and editing it, so I ask that you please pardon me on my poor English until then. I hope that you guys enjoy this story.

To GuardianGirl24  
Thanks, I hope that it is to your interest still. =]


	3. Untitled

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 3: Untitled**

Kagome was preparing some light cooking in the state of the art kitchen that had remained untouched and unused by Sesshoumaru since the day that had the penthouse designed. Even that night when he had invited her over for dinner, it was not done by him, but by a hired chef. She hated the idea of being a freeloader, but instead insisted that she will do the cooking and cleaning for him should he need her to but instead Sesshoumaru frowned at her suggestion.

Somehow they had come to a compromise with her just cooking their meals was sufficient, but even then, Sesshoumaru would insist often that they eat out of the house in some restaurant where he would often book them a private booth or room to dine in. Even when she was to travel to her university about an hour plus out from her new lodging,

Though it was really rather straightforward how they come to be living under the same roof at the moment; -

 _"Pack your bags," he simply told her when she had awakened in the morning. That alone is already a surprise to her, knowing that Sesshoumaru had lain by her side with her until she awakens._

"Why," she had questioned him whilst blindly looking around for a covering, to which Sesshoumaru had willed his mokomoko to cover her up in a somewhat more modestly whilst he reached over for his own clothes from the night before.

He merely looked at her and reflected in both their eyes they saw the answer that the other did not want to speak out verbally.

"I've a class in a few hours," Kagome said, looking to the clock hanging in her living room as she looked around the place.

"Pack enough, we can come back for the rest when you have the time to return for them," he told her, reaching over to pass her the discarded light woolen jacket in which she was wearing last night.

She still pay rental on her apartment unit, going in on days to clean up or to meet up with her classmates for their group projects when there was no place in the school grounds. At times it would annoy Sesshoumaru when she did not tell him of her being late home or something, Kagome did not know if she should find it endearing or annoying with the way he was behaving like a worrisome parent or boyfriend.

A boyfriend, the thought of it made her heart skip a beat as it disrupted her musings whilst she was writing her report, stilling her hand over her keyboard as she looked blankly at the screen in a daze like state. They are still sleeping together, more often now since they are staying under the same roof, and often when it is just the two of them, she noticed that he shows somewhat more of an expression, though it would take someone who knows him very well, like she does, to be able to tell.

"Kagome-san," her team member waved a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention, "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you asking earlier?" she asked turning her attention to her group mates

"We are planning on having dinner and perhaps some drinks after this, would you be joining us?" he asked her, interest showing in his eyes as she contemplated for a moment. "Perhaps not today? I'm meeting someone else for dinner," Kagome said after much thought of her schedule.

She had agreed to meet with Sesshoumaru for dinner that night, and he will be picking her up from her apartment to dinner. Something simple she had told him earlier, not really keen on him spending too much money on expensive food that are of mediocre level. She did not leave the university's library until a few hours later, when

"Hello Kagome," a voice she had not hear for centuries, called out in a rough rumble tone as red eyes glowed in the darkness of her apartment for a moment.

"Wh-"

"After a mere few centuries and you forgot who I am?" the male said, stepping into the light streaming in from the window of her apartment to illuminate long dark hair that is braided shortly and tied at the nape of his neck as the rest of it flowed freely.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed out in disbelieve, as she stood frozen to the spot at the entrance of her apartment.

"Is this really how you should greet your mate _wench_?" he teased, taking a few more steps closer to her as he allowed her to have a better look at him who had a smirk on his face.

"How-…Why-" but before she could formulate what she had wanted to say, Kagome was already tearing up, overwhelmed by the many emotions that is swelling up in her at his sudden appearance.

There was much that she could not speak or say of as she covered the lower portion of her face, her eyes watery as she tried to cover up her emotions. Her dinner engagement with Sesshoumaru forgotten as all she could see and comprehend at the moment is Inuyasha's return before of her.

Sesshoumaru looked to the digital clock in his car as he glanced out of the window. He had arrived earlier than their arranged time, but then again it might be that he was eager to meet her again. The air when he stepped up scented different, and it was getting stronger as he neared Kagome's apartment unit. Rushing to her door with a burst of speed, he was hit with the familiar yet unfamiliar scent, but did not wait to guess as he entered the slightly door that was left slightly ajar.

His golden eyes narrowed at the intruder, "Half-breed," he growled out in annoyance despite of not seeing him for a few centuries, something that he could do without, especially if he were to be dead.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled out, his eyes glowing red for a moment, and it was gone in the blink of the eye.

There was an odd calmness in his voice as Kagome glanced between the two half related brothers, her eyes lingering on Sesshoumaru for a moment longer, showing him her inner confusion and confliction that was currently going on, something that Sesshoumaru saw in a glance but thought otherwise of it, and yet he could feel his chest clenching at the thought that she was most likely to leave him to return to the side of Inuyasha. His name now left a bad aftertaste, something that he was more than well 'acquainted' to even now, but there was more at stake this time as compared to the past.

Too many a thoughts invaded her mind as did questions that she wanted answer to. Kagome glanced between the two half-brothers, aware of the tension that is in the air of her apartment. Inuyasha it seemed, have become more mature over the centuries that he was missed, he did not start a fight for the first time, with Sesshoumaru, but instead watched in silent contemplation, his current brown eyes flickered between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Since the time that he had entered the house, he could smell it on Kagome, the _stench_ of Sesshoumaru mixed with Kagome's own.

Over the centuries he had despised over the fact on how easily Kagome had turned into being a full demon, and had left her that one day when he chanced upon someone who was able to give him just what he wishes, but there were conditions to fulfill, something that easily outweigh the importance of being by Kagome side now that they are mated. They are now mated, and whatever he did it was not necessary for him to let her know, he is after all, the alpha in their relationship, the head of the family that is between Kagome and him.

Sesshoumaru was riddled with thoughts of the various possibilities and outcome, most of which where Kagome would return to Inuyasha side, he is in the end, still her mate and husband, but by the human laws in this modern and new era, they are not legally wed in the eyes of their human laws, and by her family's wish. There was still a slim chance yet, something that he could easily contest for.

"Why did you leave," Kagome was the first the break the silence that hung thickly amongst them, her voice trembled as her hand clasped together tightly to prevent them from shaking visibly.

Inuyasha did not reply, but turn a hard gaze upon her, and had it immediately soften in a moment's notice, as he spoke softly and in endearment towards her. "For you, I was not worthy," he told her, sitting up straighter before leaning forward in an attempt to reach out and place a hand over her clasped hands at which she had flinched.

It did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. He should leave them both alone to catch up, seeing that he was not needed, but instead he stayed on and had earned a look of gratitude from Kagome when Inuyasha was not looking at them. However, Inuyasha saw everything as was not at all pleased by it as she bared his teeth in a silent growl, but hide it when he turned his back in pretense to head towards the sofa, he was back and fully want to claim what was rightfully his, in the first place.

"Do you know how _hard_ I've search!?" Kagome practically erupted at him, her bottled up anger and sadness coming forth now, as she turned conflicted eyes at him, pushing his hands away, not wanting to be touched by him at all. Something that Sesshoumaru would have smirked at but kept it all within as he had that look of indifference on it like nothing was able to faze him, _ever_.

"I'm back now," Inuyasha whispered in a reassuring manner, sounding not like the old him, or himself at all, and very much like the changed person that he had portrayed since making his presence known.

Sesshoumaru was skeptical, but did not say a thing, there is something off about this Inuyasha, something that he could not quite place his thoughts on exactly, and it unsettled and annoyed him. There was no news or new information from the men that he had dispatched out to continue on the search for Inuyasha, if not he would have known of his _little brother's_ return before he approaches even Kagome or himself.

Her lips were trembling from the emotions that she was not letting out fully, or lashing out at Inuyasha. If it were the old her in the past, Inuyasha would have perhaps be in a crater of his own creation because of the subduing beaded necklace that he wears with just the repetition of a single word from Kagome.

"No, you don't have the right to just walk back into my life like that without an explanation," Kagome snarled with fire in her eyes when she turned her head sharply to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

It gave Sesshoumaru hope, and pride at her action. The half-breed deserved it, but he saw the flare in the other's aura as Inuyasha's nose flared in anger at her words, something that Sesshoumaru was now preparing the worse should he do something that would warrant him to step in and protect Kagome if needed.

"Why are _you_ here," Inuyasha demanded, finally taking note and acknowledging of Sesshoumaru's presence to which the Daiyoukai growled out loudly at his disrespectful attitude towards him, the alpha of their family.

"Watch yourself whelp," his eyes narrowed dangerously, tone icy cold as the coldest of region of the South Polar.

"I need some air," Kagome mumbled, glancing towards Sesshoumaru who caught her look and was prepared to leave with her as he blocked an attempted swipe at him from Inuyasha who was cuffed in the back of the neck by Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" she admonished, with wide eyes at what had just happened. He was still as hotheaded as ever and that it seemed, was never going to change even after centuries.

"Come Kagome, this Sesshoumaru will accompany you," he told her, never taking his eyes off Inuyasha who was glaring at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Don't you dare wench," he warned her dangerously, taking a step towards of Kagome, but was instead warned off by the growls of Sesshoumaru's who half blocked his path towards her.

"No, don't _you_ dare," Kagome snarled as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him out of her apartment with him.

he could feel the trembling of her body through his hand as Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha one last time, and followed after Kagome with ease, feeling like he had already won, but that was still too early to say without anything more concrete.

So many centuries of hurt and heartache she had been bottling up, never once able to voice it out properly, even now, when she saw him, she was torn between running to him and making sure for herself that he was truly there before of her eyes, but then anger got in the way. Anger for the number of years that he had disappeared off from the face of the Earth it seemed, and from her life even. For so long there was no news, no words or any indication that he was ever alive, and now, suddenly appearing in her apartment and life again like he had the right to do so without so much as a proper explanation, it irks hers and anger her of how little he cared about her it seemed.

"Where," Sesshoumaru asked her as he started up the engine, his eyes glancing in Kagome's direction as heavy tears started falling from her eyes.

He drove off without getting a word out of her, and continued so as he drove them out of Tokyo as fast as he could to somewhere far away than in Tokyo where she might have a chance of bumping into Inuyasha again. Kagome did not speak even when he had parked the car in somewhere secluded where he was sure not many if not no human would be in and most importantly, the abundance of the natural area still in tact in that area.

"Did you know," she asked him in a soft voice, he eyes looking out into the darkness, never once looking at Sesshoumaru or turning in his direction. Hurt was evident in it as she clenched her hands into fists.

"No," he replied honestly aware of the meaning in the question.

She should not have imposed on Sesshoumaru, and should have instead took off on her own, it was out of instinct that she grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's hand who had offered her nothing but comfort and support these past few months that they had gotten closer. And it was now more than even that she wanted support, but is afraid of what it might do to her. She is hurting badly inside and showing it outwardly was one more upper hand that anyone could use against her, and she did not want to appear weak before of Sesshoumaru who had been nothing but unwavering confidence and strength in all times.

Her lips trembled as she bit on her lower lips, trying to prevent herself from crying out. Sesshoumaru got out of the car as he walked out and closed the car door before walking towards her side where he pulled her out from the seat by her hand as he took the seat and let her lay in his lap to cry into his dress shirt. Her jaw clenched together tightly together as she did her eyes as well, and covered her face with her hands as she felt the tears against her hand.

Sesshoumaru saw it and pulled her hand away, eyes serious as he looked at her, clutching onto her hand in silent reassurance and support as he brought her head to lay against his chest. He did not look at her out of respect for her, and also because he understand how she does not want to be seen in her weakest moment, but sometimes he could not help but to glance down at her silently sobbing form as her shoulder would sometimes rise and fall in force from trying to keep her cries in.

Thoughts to perhaps kill the half-breed was strong as was the growl that comes with the thoughts of it, but he suppressed it as he awkwardly sooth Kagome by rubbing her back in slow gentle pace. The Daiyoukai brought her closer when her body started to tremble even worse than usual as her arms wrapped around of his neck, her face now in the crook of his neck as he remained in the same position as he is in.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out in a soft voice which heard clearly.

"What for," he asked in as gentle a tone as he could master, still not use to it, the showing of his emotions and all openly.

He was met with silence, as Kagome took in shaky breaths, trying to calm and steady herself. The arms that she had wrapped around of his neck that were clutching to him almost rather tightly, loosened in grip as he glanced at the reflection of her head for a moment before looking out to the sky again waiting to hear her explanation when she is ready.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again softly her body trembling again as her shoulder stiffened in trying to hold back her cries that he thought was going to start again. "For crying," Sesshoumaru did not say anything, but raised his hand that was on her back as he placed it at the back of her head, "Just let it out," he told her somberly, which he had hoped for it to come out more as a comfort.

He felt her head bobbed a little in the faintest possible nod, her arms around his neck tightened once again as she pulled herself closer to him for comfort, and something stable in her life. He must have fallen into a blocked out daze at some point, but so did Kagome who had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Sesshoumaru reflected, in the past, he would not have offered comfort so easily (or at all), and had been entirely emotionally detached to everything but Rin. She looked more peaceful now and at ease, the tears on her face had dried up but not without living it's trail on her face. What surprised him though, was when he saw tears started flowing again, there was still more to spare in her, and she had not let most of it out yet.

With the return of Inuyasha, would this mean that their arrangement would have to stop? He had contemplated however what to do next, now that Inuyasha is back and had declare to remain longer this time, but for how long neither of them know about it seeing that he had left without another word centuries ago. She was better off without the half-breed and move on in life like what they had been helping each other to do. His chest clenched again as his heart sank on the thought of her returning back Inuyasha side, like how she had done so on numerous occasions in the past. He growled out, not noticing that he had done so loudly as the rumbling in his chest awoke Kagome with a startle, looking around in wide eye fear for a moment, but relaxed her body against his again, shifting only slightly to get comfortable which he made no protest about.

"Are you better," he asked softly, glancing down at her as she dared not lift her head and looked down to her down lap.

Her nod would have gone unnoticed had it not been that she was against his body and he could feel her slightest movement. Sesshoumaru did not say anything to it but inclined his head ever so slightly to acknowledge that fact, but she could not see it.

"I'll buy you another shirt," she said softly, embarrassed at herself for soaking his dress shirt with her tears.

"Don't," he told her, "Ready to return?" he asked her, but did not get a response from her and he remained so in her seat whilst she sat comfortable nestled in his lap and arms.

Her phone buzzed and rang as it startled her, she looked in the direction of the back of the convertible sports car, and looked nervously at her bag. "Don't answer if you do not want to," he told her, effectively catching her attention as she turned her head to look into his eyes which calmed her down more effectively.

The call could only be that of the half-breed, and as always he might not even have anything useful or what she needed to hear at the moment. "I don't want to return to Tokyo," she admitted shamefully, not wanting it to sound as though she was running away from Inuyasha, but because she needed time away. Sesshoumaru nodded his head, acceding to her request as she shifted in his lap to arrange herself in a more comfortable position.

In all honesty, he did not want to return to Tokyo as well, preferring to spend more time with her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
A quick update, had some time to do some writing today since I rather be sick in bed typing than sleeping the whole day. Hope you guys enjoy it. Again, I apologize for the mistakes, I will be revising and editing them after I've completed the story itself. Enjoy!

To jazz  
Stay tune~ It might all just be coming up real soon in the next few chapters or so. =]

To Tigerluver13  
Thanks! Nice to see you around again. =]

To Smile Black  
Glad that the mistakes here and there are not disrupting you from enjoying the story. I'm not exactly English speaking as a Mother Tongue, but well I guess it is still no excuse on my end. =]

To Sakura Tenvaiga  
Thanks! =]


	4. Timing

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 4: Timing**

He knows of what was going on between them, he always kept a tab on them just as much as how Sesshoumaru was out to search for him, his _half-brother_ , that alone made him snarl silently in the dark. The memories that he has of the _Great_ Dog General Sesshoumaru was enough to make his blood boil as his eyes bleed red, Kagome was another matter who had slept and fraternize with the enemy. His roar of anger rattled the glass panel of the abandoned factory that he had attained through his contacts as he slashed at the wall creating claw streaks on the wall as part of the wall crumbled to the ground.

Tessaiga refused to work for him centuries ago, now the sword laid rusting and collecting dust before of him. The sword had even repelled him, but due to some workings of a demon, he was able to hold it now, but it lay untransformed. There is a slim chance of it being able to work again, but he would need to fulfill certain requirements, but that was not the real goal for his returning to Tokyo, Japan to seek Kagome out, for a far simpler reasoning.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, turning to her side in the bed as she turns to see Sesshoumaru not there.

The Daiyoukai heard her waking as she called for him, something that pleased him greatly, as he walked back into his room to regard her, taking on his side of the bed. Their arrangement remained unchanged, but since Inuyasha's return, they had not copulated, or do anything more, but mostly shared their skin-ship of sleeping in the same bed as she would often reach out to him for comfort.

 _"Was this showing weakness? Was she being unfaithful to her own chosen mate?"_ She had asked herself that a few times, but decided to just let it slide as him needing to understand that she was not at his beck and as punishment to him for thinking that he could walk in and out of her life like he was staying in a hotel, or that she was someone disposable. Another question came to mind, _"Am I using him as a form of revenge she wanted against Inuyasha?"_

She could feel his presence beside of her in bed as she turned her head to face him, her eyes showing her conflict in them as Kagome chewed on her lower lips as his cold eyes looked at her. Sesshoumaru it seemed had reverted back to being how he used to be before they had started this arrangement, but sometimes, like now, she noticed how his eyes would ever so minutely looked to her lips.

Kagome reached out to him as she placed her forehead on his shoulder, leaning in to his warmth and drawing comfort from his presence. She did not know how to face Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru himself was treating him indifferently as he always had.

"Are you going to leave me?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him, her eye searches his face for a sign of his reaction and his answer.

When Sesshoumaru did not waver or answered her, she straightened her back a little as she turned her body towards him, leaning in closer to him until their lips is a mere few hairs apart. Their lips barely touched but it felt like a wind or a ghost had kissed them upon their lips as his eyes darkened every so slightly at the action, but his breathing remained even as is his cool face that did not changed or moved an inch.

"You do not want this," Sesshoumaru snarled at her in a low tone as he gently pushed her away.

It was a contradiction really, but he had already broke that sacrilege of her bond with Inuyasha and slept with her. He was no saint for sure, never was, with her, she brought out the carnal animalistic side of him, and not in a bad way. Now that Inuyasha is back he did not want to get any further than this point at the moment, least she lashed out at him and returned to the half-breed side. He hated the idea of it but he would easily let it go, and resumed his life again before their agreed arrangement.

"How would you know," she whispered softly in a hiss to him, eyes wide looking at him with a frown marring her brow. Something he had not intended, but until she could clear her mind and know what it is that she wanted.

"Will you leave me, or leave him," he threw the question back at her to which he saw the conflict in her eyes as she was unable to answer him and bit on her inner cheek at his words, her eyes and nostrils flared a in silent anger.

Kagome licked her lips as she swallowed, unsure even of herself of the answer that she would give him. She did not want to leave either of them, but she realized that Inuyasha did not make her heart beat as fast in thought as it did to Sesshoumaru. She had realized that when she was weighing of the situation. Kagome did not hid her scent or Sesshoumaru's own and was more than sure that Inuyasha had smelt it on her of their intimacy, but how much of an intimacy does he know that she shared with Sesshoumaru, was something that she did not know and could leave it to being a wild guess.

He did not want to listen to her give him a decision as he got up and left the room, leaving Kagome alone on her own again as she heard the sound of him moving further away from her. It was almost crushing, the emotion of it was something that is somewhat foreign, but he had felt somewhat the same as when Rin had died. She felt alone again, something that made her feel cold even if she is wrapped up in his bed under the blanket.

"Kagome," she heard a male voice call out to her as she turn to see Inuyasha walking briskly up to her, his black suit jacket flapping from the wind as his red dress shirt was not fully buttoned up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled beneath her breathe, a frown on her face as she gazed at him, taking a step back, her body telling her to walk away from him.

"I was waiting for you," he said calmly stopping before of her as he regarded Kagome with cold kind eyes. Something that she finds a contradiction and he made her feel suspicious.

"Why," she asked

"I wanted to take you out for dinner," he said, "to reconnect again," he added as he allowed her to take it in.

"…I can't see you right now," she hissed at him, her annoyance rising with her anger as Kagome walked away from him, wanting to leave the school ground.

"Hey! Kagome!" her classmates called out to her, as a few of them walked up to her whilst shooting looks in Inuyasha direction.

"Please think about it Kagome," Inuyasha told her as he took his phone to give her phone a miss call, "that's my number, I hope that you'll reconsider," he said as she walked away from her.

He said _'Please,'_ something that she had not expected coming from Inuyasha. The centuries have really changed him into someone that even she was not sure was really him.

"Who is he? Is he single?" her female classmate asked as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha's retreating form in interest.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked, changing the topic as she continued walking with her group of friends now.

Being possessive is part and package of the bond, but it did not make her heart skip a beat or made her feel jealous. "Yea, we're planning a goukon, and we're one person short…"

"And you want me to join you guys?" she asked already knowing their intention when they mentioned the goukon to her.

"Could you please? The guys that are coming are all good looking," the said whilst nudging her to join them.

Kagome contemplated for a moment, but reluctantly agreed in the end. She had wanted to return to Sesshoumaru's apartment, return to him and talk to him, to be in his arms mainly, and for him to comfort her. Kagome messaged Sesshoumaru hoping that he would reply her, especially after what happened this morning, she was feeling anxious of being abandon and left alone again.

Sesshoumaru saw the message, but was hesitant in replying it as he put his private phone aside in favor of more 'pressing' work in which he had his secretary to bring up. There was really no telling if Kagome would be staying over with him or if she had reconcile with his half-breed half-brother that had walked out of her life and now walked back in like nothing bad had ever happened. He growled at the invading thoughts of what they might possibly be doing and snarled out as he slammed his hands on the table, creating cracks in it was now a mere feather weight away from breaking.

He never really did reply, and Kagome kept toying with her phone, checking for a reply or something from him, but nothing. Her friends dragged her along as they chattered excitedly about the goukon and the guys that are coming, something that which she drowned out as she followed them to the agreed location.

Kagome had never really drunk that much as she checked her phone when she is in the washroom.

"Isn't Hiro-kun just the cutest and coolest?" her friends were talking as she entered the washroom, knowing that Kagome was there still.

"Ne Kagome-chan, can I have him?" Kagome was asked as her friend turned hopeful eyes towards her.

"Okay?" she said with a half smile unsure why she was being asked that. None of the men that were there at the goukon had caught her attention and she had been more focus on drinking and eating.

"Thanks so much! Though Miyano-kun seem to be giving you the eye from across the table," she hinted in a singsong voice as Kagome glanced at her with sigh.

"I guess," Kagome said with a light shrug and a light smile before she left the washroom telling her that she will return to the table.

Kagome smiled at the people around the table as she sat down and drank the sake in which she had ordered as compared to drinking the same beer that the rest are drinking down.

"You hold your liquor well, you've drank about more than half a bottle of the sake," a male said as he took a seat next to her after having excuse himself. Tousled messy black brown hair as he poured Kagome another cup of sake, re-filling it for her.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she drank half the glass of newly poured sake.

"I'm Miyano Naomi," he introduced, reaching a hand out to shake her with a smile as Kagome did the same.

"Kagome," she supplied shaking his hand as she turned her eyes away from him to check her phone.

"It is still rather early, but if you want, we could leave this party together and head to somewhere more comfortable instead of joining them for karaoke?" he suggested a little bit too fast as Kagome looked at him with a raised brow.

"I was just checking for my message," Kagome told the other, not at all interested in the underlying suggestion that the other might have in mind.

"Oh? What's your interest?" he asked her trying to change the topic to gain her interest.

"Nothing much," she returned with a shrug, not at all that interested in the other male or his attempt in making conversation with her when her mind is adrift elsewhere.

Silence befall them as Kagome poured for herself more sake to drink from, glancing briefly at the male who seem to be at a conflict with himself, chewing on his lower lips as his browed knitted together in a frown.

"Erm okay,"

"I'm sorry, but perhaps you might like to turn your sight to another in this party," Kagome told him, as she poured for herself a new cup of sake toasting it to him with a mild tilt as she finished up her cup of sake.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, standing in preparation to leave as the male shifted in position to let her move pass him.

She left after letting her friends know, and took a cab back to Sesshoumaru's apartment, not being able to really take the silence between them. She had thought to return to her own apartment but she did not want to because of the possibility that Inuyasha might be there, but mainly because she will be alone.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called out as she entered the mansion apartment that he owns, stumbling over her foot a little as she took off her shoe at the entry way.

It was in the safety of his house that she felt her alcohol finally getting to her as she move and maneuver her body through the rooms where Sesshoumaru might likely be. The scent of him in the house is strong and it already warms her up and left her feeling more secured, except that there was still the coldness in her that she felt.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out again, her voice wavering as she looked into the darkness of the place.

"What do you want miko," he asked, standing behind of her in the doorway as Kagome ventured into the bedroom that they have been sharing since she stayed over.

It was really a stab when he called out the term that he would address her by in the past, as Kagome turned around on her heel, stumbling a little as she nearly lost balance. Sesshoumaru caught her around the waist as he held her to his chest, as he breathed in her scent and the alcohol on her. Kagome clutched onto him, her eyes closed as she thanked him in a soft voice, but did not move from her position.

"You're drunk," he accused, holding her at arms length as Kagome looked at him confused.

"Not really," she slurred.

"Go wash up and get clean," he ordered her sharply with a fierce reprimanding look on his face.

"Don't leave me," she finally said, grabbing onto Sesshoumaru as she wrapped her arms around his back, not wanting to let go of him.

His heart skipped a beat at the hopefulness that he is feeling from what she is telling him, "You're drunk," Sesshoumaru repeated again smelling the alcohol on her and worrying that it might be what is causing her to say what he hope is not on a whim and wanted confirmation of.

"Tipsy, not drunk," Kagome mumbled, not wanting to let him go, but also because she feel that she could not trust her legs at the moment.

"What of that half-breed then," he hissed out the 'half-breed' part like it is poison.

"What of him," she mumbled looking up into the cold pool of golden eyes.

"You're his mate," Sesshoumaru growled out at her, pushing her away from him as he walked away from her in disgust.

"Then help me," she threw it back at him as the first time that he had made the suggestion to her.

"Wh-" he snarled at her turning to face her, but instead she had closed the distance between them and jumped him.

Instinctively flipping her to lay under of him, her eyes were glazed over in a darker shade of hazel, as it seemed to glow a heated shade of amber in his eyes. Her hand was around of his neck and another behind of his head as Kagome guided his head down so their lips would meet in a hungry passion that she was just as contagious. He had resisted at first but in the end, his possessiveness and want to claim her overruled his rational side.

They did not even make it to the bed, as he practically tore her clothes off in their heated passion, fired and fueled by the touches of one another as he carried her with her legs wrapped around his waist and banged her up against the wall. Their lips were locked in a fight for dominance, nipping and biting the other neither wanted to give away the position until she was distracted by his penetration as her body arched up against his, her head thrown back against the wall that was cushioned by Sesshoumaru's hand to prevent her from hurting herself. And least to say, the rest of the night was just as passionate and well spent as it did the next day when both of them called in to take leave or report sick.

"Will you break your mating bond," Sesshoumaru asked her again in a murmur as Kagome snuggled up against his chest, her head resting on one of his arm the other wrapped around of her waist.

"Need I reply," Kagome mumbled the question in her sleep haze as she reached to pull the coverlet up to cover her body.

"Answer me," he demanded, a growl in his voice his gripped around of her waist tightened a little more.

"Yes," she replied his with a sigh, shifting her body a little, "Is there a way to?" she asked him, opening an eye as she peeked up at him.

"Rest, leave it to me," he told her, nuzzling her neck as he drew the thin coverlet up to cover the both of them whilst tucking her in.

It was not until a few days later that tan arrangement had been made where he would challenge Inuyasha, the rights to mate with her. It was perhaps old school not that he had not tried marking her, but this was to make it more permanent, and also the right way to settle things once and for all. The arrangement for a location however, proves to be a little trickier as compared to the past, and also there was Kagome to take into consideration.

"Perfect," he purred dangerously, his eyes glowing red for a moment at the challenge that was to come in order for either of them to claim Kagome.

It was the perfect timing, and he could not ask for any other better timing than this.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks so much for all of you reading and supporting this fanfiction. Hope that you guys are enjoying this new update thus far, take care and enjoy this new update!

To Cecilia54  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are liking the story thus far. =] Hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To BoredGirl17  
Thanks! =] Well he would have to return at a point. Hope that you enjoy this new update!


End file.
